Malas decisiones
by Silvana201
Summary: Sasuke decide comenzar su camino hacia la redención... Explorando sus pecados sin embargo decide lastimar a sakura haciendo que ella lo olvide .. Pero se arrepiente y se da cuenta que para ser feliz nesesitas su amor .
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1." El gran sacrificio de amor "

Me levante sin ganas de hacer nada, nuevamente, me sentía desolada, la tristeza me inundaba totalmente, y no podía dejar de llorar, su recuerdo me dolia, cada palabra me lastimo, y no podía hacer nada mas que llorar.

(Toc-toc, toc-toc )se escucho la puerta de mi día como de costumbre, naruto me visitaba insistente, velando mi bienestar, seguramente ya lo sabía, pero no podía darle la cara aún, preferi evitarlo y siendo sincera en realidad nesesitaba estar sola.

-¡ Sakura-chan ! ¡Abreme se que estas ahí -ttebayo...! - lo escuche decir "perdón naruto...aún no estoy lista".

\- Sakura ...abre por favor estamos preocupados - se escuchó una voz más varonil "kakashi-sensei" pensé. Es raro... desde que asumió su puesto como hokage casi no se le vía por las calles de konoha debido al gran trabajo que tenía. Ya que después de la guerra había mucho que restaurar todavía. Aun así no quería ver a nadie nesesitaba desahogarme. Pensé en dormir un poco ya que no había podido aserlo desde hace 3 días, y de paso inorarlos hasta que escuche un grito seguido de un estruendo que provenía del pasillo de la puerta de mi apartamento. Salí de mi habitación enseguida.

-¡ Kakashi-sensei listo ! - dijo naruto.

-¡Si..1,2,3..!-respondió el peliplata.

Me quede sin aire... estos idiotas rompieron el seguro de puerta , entrando a la fuerza

-¡Bakas ...que rayos hicieron! -grite colérica.

-Lo siento-ttebayo... Pero nos obligaste hacerlo- me respondió naruto. Un aura asesina me rodio.- Es ..es..espera sakura-chan , ¡no nos mates kakashi-sensei prometió arreglarla y remodelar tu pasillo a tu gusto! - al verlo pude notar si mirada clavada en naruto .. Como quien nunca prometió, ni menciono nada, ya que una gota del sudor por su frente se resbalaba. Suspire y me relaje , solo querían verme .

-Lo siento , mi actitud no fue la correcta-lo dije sinceramente , no puedo huir toda la vida. Aunque no pude disimular mi tristeza.

-Sakura no queríamos incomodarte , pero ...- interrumpí a kakashi-sensei con mi llanto, corrí a abrazar a ambos y me desahoge llore como nunca, mientras me abrazaban y consolaban. Me sentia devastada.

-S..s-se fue ...y y-esta ...vez d-dejo tod-do en... claro- gimoteaba entre lágrimas.

Flash back.

Era de noche, sasuke regresaba por primera vez de su viaje de redencion, entregándole un informé personal mente ha el hokage, después de casi 2 años sin vernos, ni comunicarnos. Pude sentir su chakra, era inconfundible para mi. Sin dudarlo salí, ha encontrarmelo, antes de que volviera a salir de la aldea. Como supuse no se quedaría ni una noche , pues nos encontramos en la entrada de la aldea.

-¡Sasuke-kun! Espera ...-grite y me alegre ya que se detuvo .

-¿Que haces aquí sakura?- contesto fríamente, mirándome . Seguía siendo igual de indiferente , ya que a pesar de a verse remidido de sus acciones,su actitud no había cambiado.

-Vine a verte ..¿no te quedarás ni un poco?-dije dulcemente.

\- Sakura ... No tiene caso a largar esto ...¿me amas?- pregunto sin titubear. sonroje pensé que esta vez me correspondería .

-¡Si! sasuke-kun , sin importar que... Te amo tanto que haría cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz- no tenia nada que ocultar y él lo sabía. Mi amor era incondicional, sabia todo lo que era, y sin importar las veces que intento asesinarme , le amaba. Entendía su sufrimiento y estaba dispuesta a todo para ayudar a cerrar las heridas que tenía. Sin embargo los que me dijo me rompió el corazón.

Me encaro , sus ojos negros se cruzaron con mis ojos jade, pude nota su tranquilidad, además de ser tan atractivo como siempre.

-Si realmente me amas ...Ay algo que me haría plenamente feliz...- menciono sin dejar de verme- sakura olvidame, ese sentimiento de amor solo es de tu parte, yo por ti no siento nada, fuera de una amistad, ni lo sentiré, siento que te ayas creado falsas esperanzas...-me sentía morir , no podía ser que no me diera cuenta antes, esas señales en la batalla de kayuga , en la puerta de konoha , todo lo mal interprete." Como siempre tan ilusa sakura " me dije.

-¿Seguro de que seras feliz?-intente indagar aun con esperanza, entre lagrimas.

\- Si ...- inmediatamente me respondió con su voz grave .

No había nada mas que decir .- esta bien desde ahora, lo comprendere,prometo convertir este amor, en lo que siempre fue, solo amistad... Asta la próxima sasuke- kun.- me retire llorando, aun que algo aun en mi me indicaba que el ocultaba algo, pero aun así no le di importancia.

Llegue a mi apartamento , y continúe mi travesía , llorando mas fuerte que nunca. Sin temer que alguien me escuchase , pues vivía sola desde los 19 años, cortesía de tsunade- sama quienme ayudo a conseguirlo y a convencer a mis padres .

Fin de flash back .

-Sakura- chan , el teme sigue confundido no devez ...-interrumpí a naruto -¡NO! Esta vez ya fue suficiente , y aún que fuera así naruto... Siempre sufro por el , estoy cansada de esperarlo, siempre me rechaza, espere los años que espere, es lo mismo. ESTA VEZ QUIERO PREOCUPARME POR MI FELICIDAD...-grite determinada, mientras naruto y kakashi-sensei me observaban .

-Sakura creo que estas muy dolida ... Y te apuesto que sasuke ...- lo detube mas tranquila y decidida.- no sigan ...ya tome una desicion , además le ise una promesa ...- me voltiaron a ver desconcertados pero seguramente con una ligera idea de lo que había prometido .

-Estoy decuerdo con tigo fea ..- escuche en la entrada de la puerta rota. Era Sai , no me había dado cuenta que estaba ahy recargado , entre tanta lágrima .

\- tienes razón sakura- chan , esta vez no puedo ayudar al teme en comprender, lo tendrá que hacer por si solo - concluyo naruto ,suspirando, a lo que apoyo el peliplata.

Y así pasaron pasaron 3 años , rápidamente , en los que solo se tenia noticias de sasuke en relación a una misión asignada o completada. Mientras que sakura continuo de igual manera pues ser una ninja-medico es trabajo muy solicitado tanto en batalla como en el hospital . logro colocarse como AMBU una de las mas expertas , solo por temporadas en los que la aldea lo requería .

Se sentía completa y feliz consigo misma. No hace mucho habían logrado rescatar a hinata y su hermana de las manos de toneri ...claro como es de suponerlo se entero de la intervención de sasuke para evitar que la aldea fuera destruida por ese pedazo inmenso de metiorito. Se alegraba , los había salvado. Mas, sin embargo , estaba consiente de que era solo orgullo y no amor la causa de su alegria. Pues estos años habia madurado y comprendido que para olvidar su amor no tenia que evitarlo, o huir de conversaciones relacionadas con el , decidió en aceptar que su felicidad seria reconocer, el rechazo de manera positiva, sin destruirse lentamente era su sacrificio de amor por él y por el bien de ella y le dio resultado , era mas abierta a temas del amor pues pensaba que algún día encontraría inevitablemente a otra persona que valoraría lo aferrada y totalmente entregada al amor como ella se caracterizaba y compartiría su vida con el sin tantos dramas .

"Bueno es hora de empezar mi dia" pensó, se baño y vistió con su característica ropa ninja y se dirigió a la torre del hokage para que le indicará e iniciar las labores correspondientes del dia.

Mientras tanto un ninja sigiloso corría entre las ramas de un bosque, a pesar de la velocidad a la que hiba, su cuerpo y cara habían ya madurado mas, asiendolo mas atractivo y misterioso a pesar de su aspecto de bago, su katana perfectamente disimulada bajo su poncho, le daban un toque de temer, a quien lo miraba simple a vista.

Decidió tomar un dije descanso, en una rama de un árbol, para desayunar algo, suspira últimamente mucho, su vida se avía vuelto muy monótona, siempre era lo mismo recibir misiones, cumplirlas y mandar en un halcón su reportes, debido a las grandes distancias a las que se encontraba de konoha .

Su desayuno consistía en un par de frutas que pudo recoger mientras corría por el bosque. Divagaba entre sus pensamiento y como de costumbre la recordaba sin falta, repitiéndose a así mismo que haberla dejado nuevamente era lo correcto, lo haría por ella , no merecía seguir esperándome , el no la merecía ella era alguien muy puro para él, no merecía cargar ella también con sus pecados , era una decisión que el habia tomado.

" Por favor, te arrepientes admitelo...sasuke " mi conciencia así de las suyas nuevamente ...

"Vamos no te puedes ignorar , la nesesitas, nesesitas su amor para no sentirte vació, como ahora, naruto tenia razón... El enfoqué quele diste a tu camino de redención fue equivocado ,.. O al menos la parte de romperle el corazón por última vez..."-ya basta- susurro para si intentando calmar la voz interior.

Pues si bien avía esplorado sus pecados, también se habia dado cuenta que la paz que el buscaba se convirtió en soledad, que se estaba cobrando su vida. "Pero que caso tenia ...darle vueltas al asunto la ultima vez que hable con ella fue para lastimarla con el fin de liberarla de ese amor que tanto me ofrecía... Lo el daño estaba hecho..." pensó sombríamente.

"¿Y eso que ? Tienes fe en que siga aferrada a ti ...que te sea fiel ..." volvió hablar su voz con malicia. "O acaso seguiremos acudiendo a sueños y recuerdos que tu mismo te provocas con el sarinngan para tenerla no solamente cerca". Sentencio la voz . "Después de todo somos hombres ...que seas antipático e indifererente con las mujeres que se te acercan no te safa... De desear su compañía ... Es el una lastima que siempre acudamos a medidas desesperadas para calmarnos...".

-¡Maldita sea ...!-respondió sasuke .

Por mas que se intentaba resistir pensar en ella, últimamente estaba desesperado, y al pensar en como estaría... Terminaba imaginándose cosas impropias que desearía a ser con ella . Y no habia muchas opciones para calmar su miembro , como lo hacia de joven para no distraerse de su objetivo inicial vengarse. Tampoco era opción acostarse con una de tantas que lo a cortejaban dispuestas a todo, eran ruidosas y a pesar de ser bonitas, le daban asco. Sin embargo, al trarse de sakura el efecto era inmediato, y tenia que atenderlo, pues podía durar así días y no se bajaba, ni con agua fría .


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Un nuevo retorno.

Estaciado de pensar tanto en sus problemas íntimos, decidió en continuar con su viaje, cuando un halcón llego con un mensaje en su lomo , como era de esperarse era de kakashi-sensei;

"Sasuke tu misión que da cancela, ya que ninjas de la arena por orden del kazekage lograron atrapar a los ambu impostores de la aldea del sonido. " leyó con una gota en su cien. - y me lo dice a medio camino de llegar- susurro para sí enojado ." sasuke has cumplido un numero estraordinario de misiones en estos años, en su mayoria de rango S, konoha teda la opción de descansar 6 meses de vacaciones que te corresponden legalmente, o bien puedes seguir, sea cual sea tu desición asmelo saber, como sabes eres un ninja de konoha por lo que sus puertas están abiertas para ti ." termino de leer el rollo con el mensaje.

-Regresar a konoha ...- se dijo . Cuándo al volver a enrollar el mensaje se desprendió un papelito con al parecer otro mensaje , bastante maltratado. Al revisar la letra mal hecha se dio cuenta inmediatamente a quien pertenecía "naruto" concluyó.

"Sasuke ya que estas por la aldea de la arena, no seas amargado, te pido de favor que busques en la aldea una mascada, para hinata ya que pronto será su cumple y no se que regalarle y según recomendaciones de Gaara son muy finas y a las chicas les encanta . PDT: mandamela por paqueteria , si no es mucho pedir pídele a Gaara que te ayude, no confió en tus gustos". Otra gota resbalo por su cien. "Idiota" le dijo .

La verdad es que no hera sorpresa su relación con hinata , ya que el rumor de su cursi beso después de derrotar a toneri, se recorrió por las 5 naciones, dejando corazones rotos. Los cuales sasuke habia visto resignarse entre sus misiones , ya que ahora etiquetaban a naruto como = el sexi héroe de konoha =. " Lo que hace la fama " pensó .

Volviendo a su dilema de volver a konoha, ya lo había pensado antes , pero no pensó en que pronto se le presentaría la oportunidad.

"Seria bueno salir de tu rutina de perseguir o ser perseguido por algún ninja inferior que te quiera eliminar por tus errores del pasado , además podrás ver la, solo para revisar como se encuentra" dijo malevoramente su voz interior .- no es una opción - se auto contesto .

" ¿Entonces por que corres hacia konoha ?" se preguntó. - Bueno ...un descanso no me vendría mal ...-respondió . " Mentira lo ultimo te convenció ..." se delato. - Naruto tiene razón no es bueno estar solo por tanto tiempo ...empiezas a delirar..." - se dijo.

Habían pasado 3 días y estaba a pocos metros de konoha. Una vez en la entrada los vigilantes me reconocieron impresionados con mi presencia, avisaron al hokage, mi regreso , y me dirigí con ellos a la torre del hokage.

Mientras caminábamos pude notar que pronto oscurecería, todo en konoha le era nostálgico.

(Toc- toc toc- toc ) llegamos a la entrada de la oficina del hokage. Al abrirnos me encontré con naruto y kakashi-sensei.

-Hokage- sama escoltamos a sasuke hasta acá - hablo Izumo.- Bien y gracias Izumo , te puedes retirar - respondió kakashi un tanto sorprendido .

\- Teme ...te avias tardado en regresar , me alegro ho ...¿y mi encargo? - dijo naruto preocupado y feliz .

-Dobe sigues siendo el mismo, pero ni modo, te vas joder mas las neuronas porque mi misión fue cancelada antes de llegar a la aldea de la arena...- contestando como siempre.

-¿¡Que!? Rayos el cumple de hinata- chan es dos semanas que voy hacer. -dijo naruto intrigado.

\- Naruto capturaste al halcón privado con el que me comunico con sasuke para pedirle un regalo - dijo kakashi analítico. - he ejem...lo siento jejeje kakashi-sensei pero no tenia de otra -respondió naruto apenado. - Se supone que es clasificado ...pero bueno ... No lo hagas otra vez entendido- dijo kakashi resignado . -Si kakashi-sensei- dijo rascándose la nuca.

\- Retomando el otro tema ¿que has decidido sasuke?- el hokage preguntó . - quiero tomar un descanso temporal ... De misiones fuera de konoha - dijo sasuke seguro .

\- mmm ...me parece bien , bienvenido , pero en lo que te encontramos un apartamento y te instalas te que darás con naruto ¿ algún problema? - respondió kakashi.- Ninguno - dijo sasuke un tanto no convencido pues no sabia como estaba la casa de naruto y si era habitable.

\- a mi no me molesta- contestó Naruto alegre .

Una vez términada la conversación naruto y sasuke se retiraron de la torre del hokage. Llegaron a la casa de naruto como era de esperar se sasuke observó que era un desorden , platos de ramen instantáneo por todos lados al igual que ropa y otras cosas .

-Dobe no conoces la limpieza- dijo sasuke en forma de burla . -Teme estoy casi siempre en misiones o hinata- chan - dijo naruto con ojos de enamorado.

\- hmp ... No tienes remedió-contestó el portador del no se podía quejar, hace mucho que no dormía en un colchón. Su espalda estaba agradecida.

Al recostarse para dormir, volteo a la cama de naruto, vio en naruto algo que le impresiono bastante . -¿ desde cuando lees las novelas pervertidas de kakashi ...?- dijo curioso sasuke.

-Hehe teme ...¿di que no estas interesado ...? Además es un recuerdo del sabio pervertido...- dijo naruto nostálgico. - hmp ... Quizá ...¿sinceramenre ya has hecho algo de eso con hinata?-preguntó directamente sasuke .- hehehe teme y yo que pensaba que eras un cubito de hielo ... Mmm...una vez pero solo fue algo superficial aunque lo disfrute ..hasta que lord hiashi nos descubrió...-dijo naruto sudando frío . - hahaha ¿y que te hizo?- sasuke rio, lo que no era muy común en el pero el relato realmente le era divertido .- ¡no te rías teme! Ya te quiero ver ...- dijo naruto enojado . - me persiguió con su puño suave por toda la aldea , tuve que ocultarme debajo del escritorio de kakashi- sensei , pero aun así me encontro con su byakugan, luego kakashi- sensei intervino ...y le debo una muy grande- dijo naruto concluyendo con un suspiro .

-Pero si te interesa están en la repisa de la esquina de allá, tengo toda la colección de amor en el paraíso por si quieres leerlos -dijo naruto señalando la repisa . Y continúo con su lectura.

"Mañana definitiva mente leeré el 1mer libro, no puede ser que naruto sepa de esto más que yo."se dijo sasuke para si. Cerro los ojos y durmió.

Era de noche sasuke se dirigía a hacía el apartamento de sakura . En el fondo se moría por verla. Llego asta su balcón , como el ninja sigiloso y experto en camuflaje que era abrió la ventana, oculto bajo un genjusu que el mismo creo para no ponerse en evidencia, ingreso a su habitación mas su sorpresa fue, que sakura no se encontraba dormida , por el sonido del grito y el agua caer se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la ducha. Dio medio paso para atrás no era correcto. Invadía su privacidad como un pervertido.

\- Activa tu saringann y ve atravez de la puerta ...¿quien sabe cuando se nos presentara otra oportunidad como esta?- dijo su voz interior. "¡No!" se respondió en su mente .Mas sin embargo su reacción involuntaria lo delataba. El sarinngan estaba activado desde que escuchó el agua caer. - Vamos date gusto una vez en tu vida ...por favor haz lo por los 2 ...sabes que si quisieras podrías entrar , controlar su mente y cuerpo y hacerla olvidar luego" . dijo la voz desesperada. Pues si bien era cierto, el pudo controlar a los bijus en la batalla con kayuga, sin problemas, y ahora que contaba con el rinegann solo ampliaba su poder ,seria pan comido capturar la voluntad de sakura un rato . Entre su dilema , algo lo distrajo ; era un olor dulce pero fresco , era el perfume característico de sakura desde que eran genin , y la escuchó suspirar, dedujo que era el placer que le provocaba el agua tibia impregnada de ese aceite perfumado que olía endemoniada mente bien .

"Y el auto control se fue a la mierda " se auto reprocho .El vapor y el agua le deban un amplio panorama del cuerpo de sakura gracias al valioso sarinngan . Sintió endurecer su miembro , y se que do como cazador hacechando a su presa. Observaba como deslizaba la esponja por su cuerpo iniciando por sus piernas, sus muslos, su cadera, su vientre ..."debe sentirse bien estar entre los pliegues de su intimidad" se dijo .

-Voy a controlar su voluntad solo esta vez ...solo para contemplarla-susurro vencido por sus deseos. Poniendo a trabajar el sarinngan y el rinnegan, haciendo honor asu fama como uno de los ninjas más poderosos y temidos del mundo ninja, pues tenia un perfecto control de ellos y sabía explotar sus habilidades a niveles inimaginables.

Puso a sakura en un estado de inconsciencia , sometida bajo un genjutsu, el cual utilizaba para filtrarse y conseguir información en sus misiones.

-Sal -ordenó a la mente de sakura , y esta obedicio . Cuando pudo verla y notar que su cuerpo aun mojado se le erizaba la piel por el viento que por la ventana entraba, la luna le daba un toque de angel por su piel nivea, sus senos lo suficientemente grandes para estaciarlo, también relacionaban al frío . "HERMOSA" la etiqueto. Cerro la ventana para evitar que alguien además de él la observara ya que la idea de que otro la mirara, le resultaba molesto. "No son celos " se dijo frunciendo el seño , porque solo de imaginaselo le daban ganas de asesinar al 'idiota pervetido'... "Claro el era diferente" penso para justificarse. Además evitaría que se enfermara .

"Bueno deja de lado esos pensamientos molestos ay que disfrutar..." le dijo su conciencia. A pesar de no estar consciente sus ojos jade brillaban hermosa mente . Suspiro y ala vez gruño pues se empezaba a lastimar su creciente erección suprimida por su pantalón .

"Este es el momento sasuke ...haz la tuya"- se impresionó de sus propios pensamientos. "Estaría abusando de ella" se corrigió. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que : "Al diablo ..." dijo desesperado. - Corresponde me...- ordeno posesivo . Rompiendo la distancia, la beso y empezó a rozarse contra su cuerpo acostando la en su cama , ella le correspondió volviéndolo loco, su boca era deliciosa. Pero ay no paro , hasta deslizar sus labios por su cuello, luego acariciando sus senos con la lengua , mientras ella gemía y suspiraba .

-Di mi nombre si lo estas disfrutando...- ordenó y ella sumisa obedeció pues inconsciente o no su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a sus caricias . Lo que hizo prenderse mas, se desciso de su ropa que dando igual que ella haciendo el roze mas intenso, separó por completo sus piernas y se coloco entre ella sintiendo la humedad y suavidad de los labios internos de ella .

-Eres mía- dijo excitado . Y Empezó a introducir su miembro, lo cual lo hizo gruñir del placer sentía. Pues nunca lo habia sentido tan real . Era apretada y suave , cada vez mas intenso, como si un masaje plasentero a su miembro dieran . Definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando ... Hasta que ...

Abrió los ojos . Era un sueño , el mas profundo que había tenido , pues para su horror y sorpresa naruto lo miraba en cucliyas con ojos acusadores por un lado de su cama. ¿Habló entre sueños? se pregunto.

¿¡Teme de quien piensas abusar controlando su voluntad !?- dijo Naruto acusadora su respuesta.

-Pensé que no te funcionaba eso que te hace hombre, por lo frío que eres , ya veo que si - dijo para el horror de sasuke 'su reemplazo' quien apenas avía notado a su costado con ojo critico mirando su abultada entre pierna . Se sintió perturbado y acorralado , le habia vuelto a pasar y esta vez fue casi real pues se paro y por el reflejo del espejo vio al saringann y el rinegann activos , decidió salvar algo de su orgullo como Uchiha , y agarro una tualla de mala gana y se dirigió al baño De Naruto rápidamente , ignorándolos a ambos . Dejando a Saí y Naruto sorprendidos.

Ya en el baño , no sabia que le enojaba mas, que lo descubrieran o que le hubieran interrumpido su sueño, paso un rato y no se bajaba su erección , frustrado se llevó la mano a la cara, a pesar de lo fría que estaba el agua no sedia pues las sensaciones del sueño así como las imágenes le seguían, suspiro y miro fijamente su mano , -Sera la última - se dijo , recargándose en la pared del baño, hechando su cabeza hacía atras y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que al frotarse el mismo con su mano provocaban, asta conseguir saciarse. Intentando ser lo mas discreto posible pues sabía que los 2 idiotas seguían esperando a que saliera. Y ha sí comenzó su dia.


	3. Chapter 3 Una sakura diferente

Capítulo 3. Una sakura diferente.

Sakura iniciaba su dia , como común mente lo hacia , hoy era su dia libre , estaba cansada de trabajar y hacer misiones . Le vendría bien salir con con sus amigas pero desde que Ino y Hinata iniciaron su relación con Sai y Naruto casi no tenían tiempo de salir con ella, no las culpaba , yo también lo haría si tuviera a alguien ya . Y bien... Ten-ten quizá sería la más indicada, pero hoy no coincidían con su dia libre, por otro lado Temari ni mencionarla , cada vez que venia se la pasaba con Shikamaru , y estrañamente se perdían... "Juraría que ocultan algo esos 2 ... En fin ...¿Que haré?" pensó sakura suspirando mientras tomaba un té con galletas. Para su sorpresa alguien inesperado la visito ese dia.

\- Hola ... Sakura-san - dijo un chico castaño, bastante atractivo.

\- Hola... Hanzo ...¿bienes de visita a konoha?...- dijo alegremente , mientras se sonrojaba , por que para su suerte, él la acortejaba. "Y sabemos perfectamente que hacer ..." dijo el inner interior de sakura malévola mente.

Ellos se habían conocido en la aldea de la hierba, en una misión en la cual coincidieron, ella buscaba una planta medicinal y él ...bueno el solo paseaba , más la especialidad de este hombre atractivo es el jutsu con hierbas, por lo que tenia un amplio conocimiento de lo que ella buscaba.

-Si Sakura-san ...-dijo tímido. - También paso a saludarla , ¿como esta ? - dijo sonrojado .

"Sexy y tierno como siempre " dijo su inner feliz. Ya que sakura pasea su vista por su esbelto cuerpo.

-hehe Hanzo tu tan cortés como siempre dime solo sakura por favor- "definitivamente hoy disfrutaría su día " sentenció mordiéndose coqueta mente el labio inferior.

-Si tu lo prefieres así, esta bien sakura y ¿pensabas en hacer algo esta mañana ?- dijo Hanzo varonilmente .

\- pensaba salir a estirar un poco mi cuerpo en el campo de entrenamiento, ya que lo trabajo todos los días y estoy algo tensa ...- dijo dulcemente con un toque de doble sentido ; ' ayudame '. Sakura era una mujer hermosa y respetada pero no por eso se privaba de los placeres que el sexo opuesto le brindaba , aunque guardaba su castidad para el chico ideal. "Un pequeño deliz no nos hará daño" se dijo. Y 'estirar' era una excusa para romper la distancia y poder hacer que el la toque un poco . Aunque sakura era tranquila , al menos que la hicieran enojar, habia desarrollado con su madurez una actitud traviesa y sensual para seducir a los hombres que le atraían. Y apesar de no ser tan voluptuosa como sus amigas se sacaba provecho.

\- ¿me permite ayudarla ?- dijo amablemente. - Si no te molesta - contestó sakura inocentemente. ¡Sha ! Es nuestro ..." gritaba su inner.

-claro que no ...-dijo sonrojándose levemente Hanzo. -pues no se diga mas voy a arreglarme con ropa mas flexible... Esperarme un rato - dijo sakura para subir a arreglarse. "Quien dijo que las estratégias solo se usan en las misiones " pensó mientras reía internamente.

Minutos después a pocos metros del campo de entrenamiento , caminaba Sasuke, Naruto y Sai .

Después de su bochornosa mañana y de averlos amenazado sobre divulgar su accidente , casi caminaban pacíficamente, pues Naruto y Sasuke hiban discutiendo como si aun fueran genin . Cuando Naruto interrumpio:

-hey teme , vamos con sakura-chan , para salir , hoy es sábado y es su día libre - dijo Naruto entusiasmado. A pesar de que Naruto se ganó su completa atención, no se veía muy convencido.

-Naruto dudo que quiera verme , ya sabes lo que le...dije y ...- sasuke no pudo terminar de decir cuando Naruto lo volvió a interrumpir .

\- si ..si teme ...ya lo se ... Pero no te preocupes que increiblente ella ya no te ve como te lo imaginas ... De hecho ...bueno creo que esta feliz sin ty- dijo Naruto, maliciosa mente, pues muy en el fondo sabía que sasuke, era el único que no se daba cuenta , que estar solo , por muchos errores que tubiera , solo le traía mas tristeza y soledad que cuando era malo. Pero se prometió no a ser lo cambiar de parecer , no , se lo dejaría al destino. "Esta vez, no te van hacer entender mis golpes" pensó Naruto con orgullo.

Por otro lado la cabeza de sasuke era un lío , pues estaba tan impresionado aunque no lo demostrara , que no lo podía creer . Bueno eso quería pero ... No pensó que en verdad ella lo superara. Bueno quizá debería estar feliz sus gélidas palabras de aquel dia surtieron el efecto esperado ... "No debo de ser egoísta su felicidad no estaría con migo... solo le traería mas sufrimiento" pensó intentando contener ese dolor que en el fondo no quería aceptar. Mas tranquilo después, siguió caminando , pensando y deseándole a ella su felicidad y el bueno...sabría como sobrellevar su llegar al campo de entrenamiento , con la finalidad de entrenar un poco , para después ir en busca de sakura,un enfrentamiento entre 3, pero como era de esperarse sasuke y naruto lo llevaron a otro nivel intentando demostrar quien era el mejor, terminando ambos con sus magestuosas invocaciónes. Hasta que escucharon...

-mira Naruto ahy esta la fea - dijo Sai señalando su ubicación, llamando la atención de ambos ninjas.

"Y tus buenos deseos se fueron a la mierda" dijo la voz interior de sasuke. Sasuke sintió arder su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron más y su saringann en forma de reflejo apareció pues lo que vio no le pareció.

\- ¿Que hace ese tipo agarrando las piernas de sakura-chan ?- dijo Naruto desconcertado.

\- me parece que se las estira , si no es eso , por su posición , y de acuerdo a lo que he leído , me parece que quieren tener relaciones -dijo Sai neutro con su sonrisa falsa .

Fue la gota que derramo el vaso . Aoda la gran serpiente de sasuke pudo sentir su aura sombria, así como Naruto , su invocación y Sai .

Sasuke miró a Aoda , y pudo ver en sus grandes ojos que le decian : ' tu dime cuando y me lo como '. Pues Aoda cuando sasuke era malo, en muchas ocasiones su ayuda era recompensada con los cuerpos de sus oponentes , devorándolos , algo que la gran serpiente apreciaba.

Justo cuando sasuke estaba apunto de dar rienda suelta a Aoda , fue detenido por una mano en su hombro intentando calmarlo y a su vez pararlo.- kakashi...-respondió serio .

-Sasuke solo me aseguraba de que no destruyeras la aldea peleando con Naruto ...- decia el peliplata claramente con un mensaje oculto ("ni se te ocurra, tu la dejaste") bajo su cara de serenidad.

Naruto sabiendo los celos de sasuke no pudo mas que regocijarse , pues le daba gracia ver como su mejor amigo se frustraba , como él en algún momento se sintio cuando Toneri secuestro a su preciada Hinata .

Sai por otra parte tomaba notas para usos futuros y de pasada se tomaba la libertad de retratar el rostro enfurecido del Uchiha , pues pensaba que sus muecas eran dignas de dibujar , además de en algún momento sacarles algún beneficio .

-¡Jejeje! - se escuchaban las risas de Naruto .-hola kakashi-sensei ... Tranquilo ya casi terminaba nuestro encuentro ya que al parecer surgió un nuevo rival - decía con malicia molestando a Sasuke .

Sakura por otro lado a pesar de ya a verse percatado de su presencia , desde que piso la aldea , no pudo hacer nada mas que ser normal pues sus sentimientos habían cambiado , además de estar feliz por su desicion de quedarse en la aldea (información brindada directamente del hokage) no quería incomodarlo con su presencia a si le opto por lo mas sensato , dejarlo seguir su vida como se lo había pedido .


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo . 4 "El reencuentro inesperado"

Mientras que sakura se relajaba a pesar de estrar a unos cuantos metros de esa batalla, no permitió que eso la distragiera de su objetivo, comenzó calentando todo su cuerpo para después comenzar a estirar mientras alegremente platicaba con Hanzo, sobre las cosas que habían echo en su ausencia y el al igual que ella contestaba y le compartía anectotas que le avían sucedido en misiones que le resultaban a la pelirrosa muy graciosas .

Después de unos minutos ella estiraba sus piernas, para lograr una mayor extencion de ellas le pidió a Hanzo su ayuda para lograr abrirlas mas , lo cual los guió a una posición más comprometedora . "Aún así eso le permitía ser mas flexible, aparte la posición beneficiaba el poder tocar sus pectorales " sentencio pensando .

Por otra parte , kakashi el actual hokage revisaba que todo estuviera en orden con sasuke y naruto pues era cierto que esos dos eran exelentes ninjas pero bastante competitivos entre ellos. Además de poderse escapar un poco de tanto trabajo como hokage, según el tenia 45 min antes de que su adorable ayudante y mano derecha se diera cuenta que hablaba con un clon y lo buscara . Cuando llegó pudo visualizar la figura de sasuke y naruto mas sin embargo, se podía casi palpar el ambiente tan tenso que sasuke emanaba viendo fijo a una dirección, por lo que el no tardo guiar su vista hacia lo que le causaba tanta molestia , ya que esta vez no disimulo su frustración con la seriedad que a sasuke caracterizaba .

Después de observar a su alumna pudo entender un poco el enojo de sasuke , pero a pesar de eso no podía permitir que sasuke hiciera una locura , tanto trabajo le dio defenderlo de una dolorosa ejecución por parte de los otras naciones para perderlo nuevamente por un arranque de celos, los Uchiha en definitiva eran de emociones muy profundas cuando se trataba de amor , así que opto por llamar su atención para evitar que Aoda se deborara al chico que a sakura ayudaba .

-Sasuke respira asta diez ...- le aconsejo su sensei.

Sasuke por su parte se decidió a ser le caso pues él sabia que no era correcto y lo ignoro como a quien no le importa nada ." Aunque ganas nos sobranban " dijo su voz interior amenazadora mente .

Una vez calmada la situación naruto y sai se incluyeron en la platica sin ser invitados .

\- ¿Bueno kakashi-sensei nadamas a venido a vernos ?- pregunto naruto .

\- Ahora que lo mencionas naruto , se me olvido decirte sasuke que debes ir a revicion mañana para evaluar tu estado físico ya que haz vuelto a la alde y es tu derecho y obligación ...- sermoneaba kakashi cuando sasuke le interrumpió - entiendo - cortando la platica .

-Mmm bueno...ve en la mañana - dijo kakashi suspirando .

\- kakashi-sempai ¿no debería estar en la torre del hokage?- pregunto sai naturalmente.

-mmm bueno ...etto...yo ...quise respirar un poco - dijo riendo nervioso .

\- ¡Si como no !-dijo naruto acusadoramente .

\- kakashi- sensei usted no cambia - dijo una dulce voz que recién se intregraba al grupo .

\- ¡sakura- chan no tevi llegar!- dijo naruto para sorpresa de los 4 ninjas .

-hola naruto...-hace poco me acerque - dijo sonrojada .

Sasuke aprecio esa bella mirada y posteriormente busco si el despreciable castaño la acompañaba mas su sorpresa fue que venia sola, lo busco a lo lejos pero no lo vio .

\- ¿ y el chico que te acompañaba ? - dijo fría mente .

"¡Sha ! Ni un saludo que grosero " dijo su inner de sakura . "Tranquila" se dijo .

\- ¿mmmm ? Ho ya veo ...se tuvo que despedir - contesto amable, "no tengo por que entrar en detalles" se dijo la kunoichi .

\- Me alegra mucho tu regreso sasuke - dijo respetuosa .

"Que rayos y el '-kun' "dijo su voz interior.

-Gracias -respondió sasuke .

\- Bueno ya que nos hemos reunido por que no vamos a comer ramen...para festejar el regreso de sasuke- teme - dijo feliz naruto .

\- yo no puedo acompañarlos por que tengo que ver a Ino en media hora , que por cierto voy tarde , asta luego naruto , kakashi- sempai , pervertido del sharingann y fea - dijo sai desapareciendo en una bola de humo.

Dejando a kakashi desconsertado y a sakura enojada y un tanto curiosa "¿pervertido del... Sharingann?" pensó .

Mientras que naruto se reía asta llorar , y sasuke le dio un golpe para callar sus risas .-¡Auch!- se quejo naruto .

"ESTA MUERTO" pensó sasuke agresivo.

\- no entendiendo pero tengo que trabajar ..así que sera otro día..adiós -dijo kakashi desapareciendo como sai .

\- bueno dejando de lado eso vamos - dijo convencida sakura .

-Bien -respondió sasuke .

\- ¡ si yo invito !-dijo naruto .

Pasada la tarde terminaron de comer ...naruto no tardo en deperdirse pues tenia una cita con hinata . Dejando a sasuke y sakura solos .

Sakura no estaba nerviosa , tampoco apurada por irse de hecho había disfrutado entre risas estar con sus compañeros de equipo . Pero ahora que haria eran casi las cinco y no quería llegar a su casa todavía .

Por su parte sasuke también disfruto pasar tiempo con ellos , lo hacia sentir completo y extraña mente feliz . También se sentía un poco intrigado por que sakura no parecía importarle su presencia ya no se sonrojaba cuando la miraba ni le regalaba eses miradas entregadas al amor que ella le dedicaba o se preocupaba por asercarse a él.

Pero definitivamente estaba hermosa , era todo una mujer que podía cautivar con sus encantos a los hombres , y eso le ...parecía molesto .

-¿ quieres caminar ?-escucho por parte de la chica .

-si - dijo sin pensarlo sasuke .

Una vez alejados del puesto de ramen pasearon callados, viendo lo hermosa que era konoha .

-¿ya te revisaron?- rompió el hielo sakura .

\- ...no- tardo un poco en contestar sasuke .

-quieres que lo hagamos ahora - sugirió sakura parándose a dos cuadras del hospital.

\- pense que era tu día libre -dijo sasuke .

-no importa me gustaría revisarte- dijo sakura sonriente .

Su mirada basto para convencerlo.

Después de haber caminado se dirigió a su oficina y consultorio privado en el hospital , ser la médico mas solicitada tenia sus ventajas.

-pasa- le ordenó - acomodate en la cama -específico sakura . Mientras hiba por su material medico .

Sasuke obedeció, sin embargo, nervioso reconsidero si era buena idea estar solo con ella en un lugar tan apartado del otro personal medico, pues aún no controlaba lo que sus hormonas provocaban.

\- ¡listo..vamos empezar con tus reflejos !- dijo sakura, aser candose a sasuke.

Después de unas pruebas mas tarde, llegó el momento de revisar el estado físico de su cuerpo.

-quitate la playera - le dijo sakura .

Sasuke obedeció, algo sonrojado, ella tocaba y obsebaba cada detalle de su cabeza y cuello hasta parar en la marca de maldición que orochimaru había impuesto en él, sintió su aliento en su cuello , ella alparecer estaba suspirando, lo cual a sasuke empezaba a torturar, sakura deliniaba cada parte de la marca, y sasuke empezaba a reaccionar a sus caricias pues eran choques eléctricos en todo su cuerpo que lo relajaban y al mismo tiempo lo tensaban.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 . Fuerte Deseo

De cierta manera se había ofrecido ella para cerciorarse que las condiciones de salud eran aceptables , " bueno para que negarlo también para estar mas tranquilas" pensó sakura resignada.

Suspirar era lo único que podía hacer , mientras revisaba su cuello , mis dedos pararon en la marca que orochimaru le había impuesto a sasuke durante los exámenes chunnin , "esa marca...desde esta marca sufrí por ti mucho" pensó sakura con algo de recelo.

Para después continuar su exploración .

"Wow el abdomen de sasuke-kun esta súper marcado ...kya! Que sexi ! " .Dijo el inner de sakura , a lo que ella se auto contestó : " Basta tonta eres médico ...se profesional ...concentrate" se reprendió ella misma .

*Reflejos corporales: excelentes.

*Estado mental : estable .

* Temperatura : normal .

* Presión arterial : normal .

* Estado nutricional: aparente mente normal .

*Estado físico : Aceptable .

Repasaba mentalmente sakura para luego plasmarlo en su historial clínico.

\- podrías recostarte en la cama...¡ho! Y quitate el pantalón por favor- indicó sakura a sasuke .

\- ¿hm? ...sak- solo alcanzo a decir sasuke un tanto incómodo por la indicación , por que sakura lo interrumpio.

\- no te preocupes, ya se que parece orden de cateo pero así debe de ser ...-dijo sakura segura con una sonrisa.

Sasuke ya no dijo mas y obedeció.

Sakura palpo sus piernas para revisar lecciones y movilidad. Empezó de los pies , y fue subiendo asta casi llegar a la ingle . Cuando...

" ¡mmm!...¿que le pasa ?"pensó rápidamente sorprendida sakura, notando la tensión en sus brazos que de repente tomaron las suyas .

-¿Sakura ...es nesesario...que toques así ?-dijo entrecortada mente sasuke ligeramente sonrojado .

-¿Ha? Si ...si sientes algún malestar al palpar ,dímelo es importante...-dijo sakura preocupada. Pensando en que lo había lastimado.

\- no es nada ...solo que..-dijo sasuke quien no sabia como decirle ,acerca de su erección.

Por otra parte sakura no entendía . " Se más específico sasuke..." dijo sakura para sí misma, entonces se dio cuenta al bajar nuevamente la vista .

Un bulto que sobresalía de el bóxer de sasuke , "ya veo...es eso" pensó sakura. Lo miro nuevamente y vio un leve sonrojo en su cara , también su expresión de agonía.

"¡Kya! Parece un niño a quien le piyaron haciendo algo malo y esta sufriendo ...que tierno." dijo su inner de sakura emocionada .

-No te preocupes Sasuke veo esto todo el tiempo, cierra los ojos para que te relajes jeje - dijo sakura para calmarlo con una sonrisa .

Sin embargo , en la mente de sakura empezaba a prenderse, ver un lado vulnerable del Uchiha le parecía excitante .

\- bien ... -dijo sasuke quien cerro los ojos y soltó sus manos para que continuará.

"Debo controlarme ... Tranquilo...date prisa sakura ..esto es una tortura" pensó sasuke al cerrar los ojos . Comenzado levemente a sudar .

Sasuke tiernamente debes en cuando soltaba un leve suspiro casi inaudible .

Un rato de agonía después, sasuke la escucho decir :

\- bien eso es todo- dijo sakura algo temblorosa por la excitación .

El se paró y empezó a vestirse mientras la escuchaba .

\- parece todo estar en orden , solo mañana trae estas muestras de orina, y ¡listo! , debo decir que estoy muy feliz con los resultados solo tienes cicatrices y leves hematomas (moretones), también tu brazo reemplazado esta funcionando efectivamente , como el de naruto - dijo sakura con satisfacción, alejando los pensamientos pervertidos que tenia.

-gracias... - dijo sasuke intentando volver a su compostura .

\- de nada , si ya terminaste - dijo sakura pero la interrumpieron.

\- ¿dime a que te referías con que ves este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo?- dijo sasuke robándose la atención de sakura .Cambiar de tema le serviría, para volver a la normalidad, "y vaya que nos interesa ese tema" dijo la voz interior de sasuke gravemente.

\- huu ... Bueno cuando me toca revisar a algunos pacientes tienen ese reflejo, la revisión medica de un shinobi debe de ser muy minuciosa debido al alto peligro que es ser lo , por eso es normal que ellos presenten la erección- dijo sakura justificándose .

" mentira... Te desean ..." pensó sasuke desprendiendo un aura sombría. No podía decir más, ni reprocharle su falta de atención, seria delatarse el mismo .

\- ...hmp...como sea ...esta anocheciendo te llevo a tu casa- dijo sasuke con desteño .

" A que viene esa actitud... Bueno creo que lo mejor es ignorarlo " pensó sakura .

-descuida ...no es..- dijo sakura para evitar conflictos .

\- no importa te llevare- dijo sasuke más como una orden.

\- bueno ...- dijo sakura un poco intimidada ." Que autoritario .." pensó su inner de sakura mientras le bajaba una gota de sudor por la cien .

Poco después de retomaron su camino , hacia la casa de sakura, caminaban en silencio

"Que incomodo..." pensó sakura decidida a romper el hielo.

-¿Y por que regresaste , pense que tu redención todavía duraría un poco mas ? ...bueno no es que me incumba pero ...- dijo sakura nerviosa .

\- tomare 6 meses de descansó, creo nesesitarlos ...-dijo sasuke quien se limito a contestar .

-ho ya veo ...¡kya! Que suerte ...6 meses- dijo sakura emocionada .

\- Bueno ...¿los objetivos de tu viaje los lograste?-siguió preguntando sakura , por que apezar de ya amarlo como antes siempre le intereso saber a que se refería con ' explorar sus pecados' .

\- bueno ... Si creo que si- dijo cortando el tema sasuke .

"¡Sha eso es todo ...! Dijo histérica el inner de sakura , mientras lo veía como si nada - que bien , ya llegamos -dijo sakura llegando a su departamento.

-¿vives sola ? - pregunto curioso sasuke .

-desde hace un tiempo si ...bueno es mejor que e-entrehee- dijo sakura quien se trompezo un pequeño escalón de la entrada de su puerta.

Sasuke como reflejo le agarro la mano , pero sakura lo jaló con ella , haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, callendo encima de ella.

Sakura por otra parte se sintió un poco aturdida por el golpe al igual que una presión encima de su cuerpo .

Los ojos de ambos ninjas se cruzaron.

" Sigue siendo igual de guapo ...siempre quise saber..." pensó sakura cerrando sus ojos, para despues por voluntad propia junto sus labios con los de sasuke .

Sasuke al caer pudo observar su mirada aturdida pero más fue su sorpresa verla acercarse mas a él, asta que sintió el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos ."Son dulces.. " pensó sasuke , a pesar de querer besarla como ella , no sabia hacerlo , y opto por dejarse llevar , le latía el corazón rápido , se sentía bien la sensación de ' tenerla' .

El beso se intensificó , sasuke embriagado por el momento , empezó a bajar su mano hacia su cadera con leves caricias .

Sakura empezó a acariciar sus hombros , separándose de sus labios un poco para respirar, pero sasuke no perdió mucho tiempo y empezó a besar su cuello , haciéndola sonrojarse .

\- sasuke-kun- gimió sakura ." por Kami-sama que siga ...¡!..." sintió que la mano debajo de su playera .

Sasuke mas que excitado , empezó a acariciar su piel debajo de la playera , buscado pasar su mano por debajo de su sostén ..."ya casi ..." pensó sasuke .La temperatura subia en ambos ignorando todo a su alrededor . Hasta que...

\- mmm ? ...chicos entiendo que sean adultos pero creo que deberían pasarse hacer ese tipo de cosas dentro de la casa y no a media entrada- decía kakashi a unos cuantos pasos de ellos. El venía para preguntarle algo a sakura pero cuando se hacerco pudo ver una que otra persona murmurando cosas como: ' es el colmo ' , ' que no se pueden aguantar' , ' puede pasar un niño', mas su sorpresa fue que cuando se hacerco pudo ver que eran sus alumnos de quienes hablaban , al parecer muy entrados en lo suyo por que no sintieron su presencia acercarse a ellos .


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 .

Ambos pararon sus caricias, se tensaron al escuchar la voz de kakashi , pues se dieron cuenta del penoso momento y del show que estaban dando.

Sakura cambiaba de colores al darse cuenta de lo estaba haciendo , " Que rayos" dijo en su mente ya liberada de la fuerte pasión que sentia.

-¡kya! ¡Sasuke que haces! -grito sakura golpeando con su mano el mentón de sasuke para alejar su cara de ella .

-hee? ..auch! ..Tks! - dijo sasuke separándose hacia arriba del golpe , que no esquivo .

"Que fuerte ...además donde quedo el -kun" pensó sasuke pues el golpe realmente le dolió, agarrándose el mentón se paro seguido por sakura ,ambos acomodándose la ropa, una vez tranquilos miraron nuevamente a kakashi.

\- ¡ kakashi-sensei ! Yo ..hehe me caí eso fue todo hehehe ¿verdad sasuke? -dijo sakura riéndose nerviosa.

-hmp..-se limito a contestar sasuke aun adolorido.

-¿si ?..para la otra caigan se unos pasos mas adentro y no se olviden de cerrar la puerta -dijo kakashi con mucha naturalidad .

\- ¿a que viniste ?- dijo sasuke ya arto de ocultar lo evidente .

\- pues de hecho a informarle a sakura de una misión , quería ver si tenia la posibilidad de hacerla pasando dos días a partir de hoy , se que tienes pacientes en el hospital ¿podrás? -dijo kakashi mirando a sakura .

\- uh? Claro siempre es bueno salir ...-dijo sakura desidida y emocionada .

-¿que tipo de misión? -pregunto sasuke .

-es de rango s ..pero- no termino de decir kakashi.

-yo iré..-dijo sasuke .

-hee? No es mi misión - dijo sakura enojada . " No nesesito que hagan las cosas por mi ...¡sha!" dijo el inner de sakura .

-de hecho ...naruto y hinata irán los detalles están en este pergamino , y en cuanto a ti sasuke si quieres hacer esto por voluntad adelante pero ya estas en tus vacaciones.. -dijo kakashi.

-bien iré entonces..-dijo sasuke decidido .

\- como sea ...- dijo sakura restándole importancia.

-bien entonces me voy ...-se despidió kakashi desaparecido.

Un silencio se presento entre ellos . ¿Que acababan de a ser? en sus mentes circulaba , en el fondo sasuke deseaba continuar pero no sabia que hacer, por otra parte sakura no se dejaba de recriminar sus acciones .

\- sasuke esto no significa lo que estas pensando -dijo de la nada sakura .

" ¿de que habla ?" pensó sasuke.

-quiero decir que , ya no soy la de antes ya no te amo , te quiero por que eres mi amigo , y te hise una promesa así que , disculpa fui molesta.. -dijo sakura seria .

Cada palabra sasuke la sintió dolorosa, pero reprimió cualquier gesto que lo delatará.

\- sakura ...yo lamento lo que dije ese día ...yo -decía sasuke ." Como decirle que estaba equivocado " pensaba.

\- no tienes por que ... Solo dijiste la verdad ...ese día entendí todo ...además creo que fue una buena decisión decirme la verdad ...y bueno no deseo volver a sufrir a si...bueno es tarde buenas noches - dijo sakura seriamente entrando con mas cuidado y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Sasuke callado medito cada palabra que le dijo ." te equivocas...la peor decisión que tome fue dejarte por segunda vez" pensó con tristeza. Y decidió dejarlo por lo ahora , se dirigía hacia la casa de naruto. Media hora después llegó , entro y se acostó en su cama, naruto aun no llegaba.

"Valla día hemos tenido...y yo pensé que podríamos continuar ...es una lastima " dijo la voz interior de sasuke tristemente . "Lo se , muchas cosas han pasado " se auto contestó. Intentaba conciliar su sueño sin éxito su mente no lo dejaba. " Desde la muerte de mis padres todo me vino en mal, mate a itachi segado por el dolor y odio al igual que intente matar a las pocas personas con las que me sentia ...completo , pense en destruir , dominar y sucumbir al lugar al que siempre he pertenecido, sin embargo, 'el destino aun así a sido muy generoso con mi vida' ya que no tomo encuenta a todas las personas que tuve que matar para conseguir este poder , naruto a diferencia de mi consiguió su poder salvando a la gente sin importarle que o quienes fueran y desde luego ami que casi lo mató , no he sabido apreciar las nuevas oportunidades que se me han dado por que creo no merecerlas,sakura parece ser una vigorosa recompensa por la que nunca luche por tener , su cariño ...no su amor es algo que no tiene precio o comparación,en el fondo siempre supe que naruto lucho más por ella que yo, él se la merecía, pero es terca y muy pura que aun sabiendo eso ella me eligió siempre ami, pero la deje nuevamente para liberarla de el amor que yo nunca podre darle ...no como ella se imagina, y lo logre ...ella me superó ...pero yo aun con la distancia y sabiendo el posible efecto de mis palabras me aferre mas a ella , soy un mal chiste ; ser un ninja tan temido por su poder y astucia y sin embargo, siempre he de tomar toda mi vida malas decisiones eso me hace muy idiota" -creo que mas idiota que naruto -término diciendo en voz alta .

-en eso estoy de acuerdo-dijo una voz neutral pero grave.

Sasuke como su reputación de gran asesino marca, se puso en milésimas de segundo en guardia empuñando su katana en mano , apunto de atacar pero se detuvo ..." mi reemplazo" dijo sasuke en su mente sabiendo que el tipo recargado dibujando en su ventana , no era ni competencia ni peligro .

-Valla si que eres rápido...y que expresión tan intimidante... En fin- dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa .

-¿Que quieres?-dijo sasuke harto , este dia iniciando desde la mañana había sido demaciado distraído.

-Venia a hablar con naruto pero solo te encontré ati al parecer con un problema -dijo sai neutro

-hmp...pues como verás no esta, deja de espiarme eso es raro entre hombres -dijo desteñosamente sasuke.

\- no es mi culpa que siempre ventiles tus necesidades o sentimientos en mi presencia.. Así que no te espió -dijo sai aclarando los dos incidentes del día .

-Tks! -dijo sasuke este tipo lo estaba cabreando . Y ahora que lo pensaba no se habia cobrado la vergüenza de la mañana.

-tranquilo no quiero pelear , solo afirme que eres idiota como tu mismo te dijiste..- dijo sai

-no me jodas..-dijo sasuke la naturalidad con la que hablaba era irritante.

\- antes de retirar me quieres saber lo que pienso de ti y sakura...-dijo sai con un tono mas serio.

-No..además que te hace ...-dijo sasuke cortante , pero sai lo interrumpío.

\- eres muy obvio...además yo quiero a sakura - sai escucho como sasuke se ponía mas furioso -pero ya no de esa manera si es lo que te apura , amo a ino , retomando el otro tema , sakura realmente te ama , tanto que te dejo ir, por que tu se lo pediste apezar de su sufrimiento, cuando la vi ese día...bueno ya pensaba en que eras idiota pero no sabia a que nivel - pudo escuchar de nuevo como el mango de la katana de sasuke se tensaba nuevamente y por si acaso se puso en defensa - yo ame a sakura tanto como naruto pero ambos comprendimos que contigo era pelear una guerra que ya estaba ganada , y tu la dejaste ...pienso en que es injusto... No la mereces sin embargo ella te eligió a ti , y por tus estúpidos conflictos personales la lastimas siempre, realmente deseo que se enamore de alguien mas como yo de ino o como naruto de hinata ..-se le dificultó continuar a sai por que sasuke lo acorraló contra la pader del cuarto y el filo de su katana sobre su cuello, estaba furioso , el sharinngan y rinnegan brillaban peligrosamente.

-deja de darle vueltas al asunto -dijo sasuke con vos intimidante .

-lo que quiero decirte es que de todos te eligió a ti , su amor lo tienes tu ...¿quieres liberarla del sufrimiento que le causas? ...Entonces amala ...si ella te rechazo es por una falsa idea que tu le creaste ...yo y naruto hemos visto que ella desde tu último adiós se volvió fuerte ...pero aun así ella te nesesita y tu más a ella para que la soledad no se carcoma tu ya deporsi miserable alma -"sai definitivamente tiene agallas" pensó sasuke mientras seguía escuchando.

\- se egoísta con este mundo aunque no lo merezcas y atesora a sakura solo para ti y manda al diablo todos los pecados o remordimientos que tengas y empieza aser feliz y hacerla feliz a ella con tu amor , ambos sabemos que la amas ...-concluyo sai , siendo liberado por sasuke, quien mas relajado lo miro .

-de ser otro ...estarías muerto -dijo sasuke más tranquilo - pero tienes razón -le termino de decir con una leve sonrisa de gratitud , las palabras de sai fueron frías y ofencivas pero ciertas. -Aunque creo que esta vez ...-dijo sasuke un poco mas serio, pero sai nuevamente lo interrumpió .

-Ay vas otra vez Uchiha ...siempre tomando lo malo de la situación, sakura va seguir en negación hasta que tu no tomes el valor para demostrarle tu equivocación y eso no va estar con una simple disculpa se trata de acciones ...y sobre sus pretendientes , estando tu o no siempre los ha tenido , ¿pero no se te hace raro que con todo y lo que le has hecho no a elegido a ninguno ? Es verdad su amor porti ha disminuido pero no ha desaparecido- dijo sai un poco arto . De pronto se escucho otra voz ..

-tiene razón sasuke ...-dijo naruto llegando como un ninja sigiloso por la ventana .

-Pero ustedes mismos lo han notado ella es mas fuerte sin mi -dijo sasuke.

-querrás decir se vuelve fuerte por ti ...sakura no se auto destruye deja fluir sus sentimientos de manera que le permita cargar con ellos ...de no ser así desdé la primera vez que te fuiste de konoha ella no seria la misma que conoces ...cambio si pero no para mal y su motivación fuiste tu y este caso no es la excepción , sakura aun te ama , pero cree que si te olvidaba conseguiría tu felicidad, si quieres una prueba piensa tu pequeño desliz con ella en su puerta ¿por que te correspondería si ya no te amara del todo? -dijo naruto como si fuera obvio .

-¿Quien te dijo?-pregunto sasuke incomodo .

-un primo de hinata paso por ahy y los vio ...pero en fin si yo o sai lo hiciéramos no dudaríamos en recibir un golpe que nos isiera volar...no es causalidad ni cosa de un momento -dijo naruto con una sonrisa .

-¿y bien ahora que lo comprendes que harás? -dijo sai mirando a sasuke.

-hmp! Recuperarla ...-sentenció decidido sasuke.

\- al fin - dijeron naruto y sai con un suspiro de cansancio.

-Teme si que eres idiota-devayo..hehehe-dijo naruto riéndose.

-lo mismo le dije asta que se puso violento-corroboro sai .

-Sigo aquí ..- dijo sasuke serio .

Después de la platica sai entrego el pergamino de su próxima misión y le explico a naruto lo mismo que kakashi a sakura , para después retirarse .


End file.
